El Señor de la Guerra
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Desarrollado en una antigüedad memorable: El reino de Hoen ah sido conquistado por un cruel y malvado emperador...venido del otro lado del mar. Los reyes de Hoen harán lo posible por salvar a sus hijos pero la hermosa princesa Balance tendrá la mala fortuna de caer en las garras de este despiadado tirano. ¿ Podrá la doncella May sobrevivir a su destino? ¿O sera un trofeo mas?


_**Buenas noches queridos lectores Soy Satoshi vampire nuevamente trayéndoles uno de mis mas recientes trabajos. Eh estado ocupado con unos fics en otras secciones de fanfiction además de otras actividades que me han bloqueado la mente. Aprovecho para desearles feliz año nuevo algo tarde pero valida ya que también les deseo un feliz día de reyes.**_

_**Ok algunos de mis lectores ya tendrán noción de mí. Ahora lo que traigo es un proyecto que realice para renovar mi parte Advance que ah estado dormida por largo rato. Este proyecto también esta influenciado por mí querida amiga Haruka Evans que por cierto si esta leyendo esto sabe muy bien de lo que se trata este proyecto.**_

_**Bien Haru aquí esta, un poco tarde pero aquí esta. Este one shot es un obsequio a tu y todos los seguidores del advanceshipping que hay por acá. Espero te inspire lo suficiente para que puedas hacer tu magia. A ver que tal me quedo de sádico y gore y belicoso.**_

_**Muy bien dejemos de lado las palabras sencillas y presentaciones. Pasemos a lo serio, las historia y esto empieza así:**_

_**N.A: universo alternativo, fantasía magia y trama medieval, aparecen pokemon pero le daremos prioridad a los humanos.**_

_**Parejas: Ash&May parcial May&Drew (No me liquiden aun)**_

_**N.A: Lo de ley…los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama y la realidad parcialmente alternativa.**_

**Sinopsis:**

El reino de Hoe se ve amenazado por un enemigo venido de una distante región. En medio de la caída de su hogar…Los reyes Balance deben tratar con un tirano venido del reino de Kanto. Pero los tratos del tirano centran en su importancia, a la posible descendencia del Rey. La estirpe heredera de Hoen.

_**Amanecer**_

En el pasado disanto…un tiempo en que los reinos y sus reyes peleaban por el poder y la prosperidad, el mundo siendo apenas sumiso y callado solo era espectador de una humanidad que en su oscurantismo medieval se proclamaba soberana y dueña de los paramos en los que vive y crece. Los pokemon…aquellos seres de la naturaleza, inocentes y alegres como niños del señor, se han visto en veces provechosos del pequeño triunfo humano llegando a ser verdadero amigos y magnifico colegas. Siendo en veces los deudores de sus fechorías y su ambición perdiendo sus hogares y siendo objeto de la caza humana.

En este tiempo, donde los reyes gobiernan, los caballeros batallan y las princesas desfilan por palacios haciendo gala de su belleza. La revolución llego. Pero no cualquier revolución. Las ciencias y el conocimiento empujan con fuerza a los reinos, hacia el futuro. Nuevos caminos se abren, nueva riqueza se vislumbra, nuevas fuerzas emergen haciendo posible lo que antes era mera imaginación. Ahora el oscurantismo da paso a la luz del poder.

Luz que se ven en los hornos de vapor, en las forjas de acero, en los tronidos de la pólvora. Siendo este estruendo el que poco a poco se introduce en la vida cotidiana y en la milicia principalmente.

Es aquí donde los pokemon conviven entre si y con los humanos siendo la mayoría de ellos propensos a un perfil bajo dentro de las sociedades humanas. Muchos de ellos prefieren vivir en los interminables bosques y paramos de esta tierra dan fin que de vez en cuando se interrumpe por las ciudades y aldeas humanas.

Este majestuoso lugar…alguna vez llamado Hoen y desde entonces nombrado así…una tierra verde, fértil y llena de riqueza y prosperidad, se ve amenazado, por los vientos de la GUERRA.

.

.

/

_**La caída…**_

.

.

.

En el amanecer de ese des dichosos día. Las visiones de humo y fuego…de sangre y acero colmaban el despertar de aquel fatídico amanecer. La primera escena que tuvimos fue el del cielo pintado de tintes cedrón, naranjas y rosados vino combinados en un matiz digno del alba, pero en cuando nuestra perspectiva descendió poco a poco hacia lo que nos develaba la línea costera de una ciudad fortificada. Ciudad Slateport para ser exactos, la capital del reino de Hoen.

De inmediato el estruendo de los cañones hace romper la falsa calma que se brinda en el paisaje, pesadas bolas incendiarias hacen mella explotando con furiosa sobre las murallas y pertrechos de los muros que rodean la costa y playa de la ciudad.

A los pies de estos muros, y e toda la tierra desde estos a la costa; trincheras y terraplenes montados con troncos, costales de arena y peñascos son el refugio de los soldados que defienden con arrojo y frustración su patria del ataque tan acérrimo que se desata.

Nuevas rondas se ven cruzar el cielo en trayectoria parabólica, dejando estelas de humo rojizo y chispas, siendo su origen; una flota de galeones y galeras de guerra. Embarcaciones que transportan a una fuerza invasora, misma que por mar amenaza y empuja a sus enemigos n tierra a fin de conseguir su "cabeza de playa".

La flota de barcos se veía como una monstruosa bestia que desde el mar lanzaba bolas de fuego y destallaba una lluvia de flechas encendidas. Algo traído de los mismos infiernos.

Entre los defensores de la playa y las murallas los oficiales y sus hombres toleraban el castigo atronador, resistiendo en sus trincheras y esperando a que los enemigos se acercasen lo suficiente para desatar su contrataque. De entre ellos un joven caballero se destaco. Era un noble príncipe, quien domando a su montura, un Rapitash que aun siendo un tipo fuego, temía y se estremecía ante el fuego que caía desde l cielo.

El joven príncipe, enfundado en su armadura consiguió clamar a su bestia antes de que una explosión considerablemente cerca, derribase a su montura y lo arrojase al suelo, donde la arena de la playa aminoro su golpe.

.

.

"_**¡Mi señor!"**_ Un soldado, un hombre de armas, cuya protección corporal se limitada a su simple uniforme, se acercó para ayudar al noble príncipe defensor. _**"¿Se encuentra bien señor?"**_

.

.

En repuesta el noble de armadura se levanto perdiendo su casco en el proceso, revelando a un joven de cabellos verdes, de un tono similar a sus ojos de un verde esmeralda. Su piel blanquecí y fina era digna de un príncipe. Pero como su deber lo dictaba se encontraba ahí, a lado de sus hombres. Dispuestos a luchar y a morir por su reino y por su amada.

.

.

"_**Estoy bien…solo aturdido."**_ Confeso el joven príncipe una vez logrado estar de pie.

"_**¡Drew!"**_ La voz de alguien acercándose le lamo por su nombre. El mencionado se viro a ver quien le llamaba cuando observo venir a otro noble caballero de armadura azulada viniendo a pie en su auxilio. Su casco levanto para mostrar a un fortachón mayor a él de cabellera azulada.

"_**Brawly. Regresa a tu posición"**_ Le ordeno, a lo cual el caballero de azul le respondió preocupado.

.

.

El fuego de las explosiones habían alejado a hombre y pokemons por igual, estos últimos también estaban presentes y dispuestos a defender su hogar.

.

.

"_**Príncipe Drew debe tener cuidado, usted es el campeón de la corte pero si l perdemos a usted estaremos perdidos."**_ Advirtió al joven noble.

"_**No importa. Se cual es mi deber…ahora regresa a tu posición. Alerta a los demás caballeros. Dile a Lizza que lleve el mensaje a alto mando, ellos reforzaran el castillo…Si…si nosotros no conseguimos detenerlos…ellos lo harán."**_ Dejo dicho su orden mientras se dirigía a sus hombres en las trincheras

"_**¡Entendido señor! ¡Pero intente no ser descuidado!" **_Advirtió el caballero llevándose el casco de nuevo a la cabeza y alejándose entre los hombres y pertrechos.

.

.

Sin perder el tiempo los defensores de la playa lucharon por apagar el fuego y reconstruir sus defensas. Pero no fue sin hasta la siguiente oleada de fuego proveniente de los barcos cuando un gran números de pokemons voladores se lanzaron hacia la defensas. Eran el primer avance de los invasores. Estaban dispuestos a acabar con su estorbo y su impaciencia les hacia preparar su asalto mientras varios barcos se acercaban mas y mas a tierra.

Los pokemon que lanzaron su ataque después de la lluvia de fuego, fueron a su vez despachados por flechas y disparos de mosquete de los protectores de las muéralas. Si embargo y como sele ser durante u fuego cruzado, el intercambio de un bando a otro solo producía una visión aun mas horrenda al ver como varios pokemons agresores eran derribados o heridos y forzados a alejarse del fuego enemigo. De un modo similar pokemons y hombres por igual eran aporreados por distintos ataques en las murallas; desde rayos, llamas, remolino y esporas o aguijones que por su misma caída golpearían a todos por igual.

De aquel prime ataque pokemon solo los mas poderosos, del tipo dragón fueron los que causaron un daño mayor. Y consiguieron su objetivo: distraer a los defensores para que los verdaderos guerreros tocasen tierra con el mínimo de bajas. Algo de verdad terrible.

Mas sin embargo fue ahí donde finalmente los soldados y caballeros que mantenían su posición en la playa consiguieron ver cumplidos sus objetivos.

.

.

"_**¡FUEGO!"**_ El estruendo de cañones, mosquetes y arcabuces hicieron romper en las filas de los invasores que ponían pie en la playa. Le siguieron las tandas de piedras incendiarias y flechas llameantes de las murallas y seguidos por los ataques de distintos pokemons que se mantenían en reserva.

.

.

Aquel aporreo de completa destrucción apocalíptica hizo literalmente derrumbar las embarcaciones atracadas, y caer a las decenas de sombras oscuras que por el crepúsculo del amanecer y la posición de las murallas por sobre la luz dl sol matinal, crearon ese peculiar sitio de tinieblas e donde las olas rompía la playa.

Mas fue el momento de breve martillar entre la recarga de la próxima acometida, cuando todos miraron incrédulos lo que se despejaba de entre el humo y fuego de ese oscuro lugar de formas y figuras...solo el príncipe quien ahora miraba mas que incrédulo…pudo apenas decir algo por romper el semblante de impresión que mantenían en su rostro.

.

.

"_**No…no puede ser…. ¡Es…es imposible!"**_ Fue lo que dijo mientras con su temblorosa mano lucho por desenfundar su espada. Y casi en ese mismo instante…un ejército de sombras oscuras avanzo lento pero firme hacia su objetivo.

.

.

"_**¡Soldados…abran fuego…ataquen! ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen!"**_ Fueron los insistentes y desesperados gritos del príncipe que al par de su arma empuño su pistola y comenzó a disparar una y otra vez asta que todo se vio cubierto de un brillo carmesí.

/

.

.

.

_**Conquista…**_

.

.

.

El castillo de Slaport era la joya de la corona. Era e centro de poder en Hoen y prácticamente la llave del reino. Pero lamentablemente se veía amenazado por aquella fuerza de invasores quienes aun ocultos entre las sombras del alba y el anonimato se abrían paso velozmente y con un despliegue de poder y violencia hacia el castillo.

El casco antiguo, mismo que había sido la infranqueable defensa de la ciudad ahora era u paso libre por el que el enemigo se adentraba hacia la ciudad luchando y aplastando cualquier defensa visible, masacrando a los vencidos y haciéndose con todo lo que veían y buscaban.

Pronto las estelas de humo cubrieron toda la ciudad en dirección al castillo. Eso solo significaba una cosa; que el enemigo se acercaba y lo hacia rápido. Por lo que si había algún plan de contingencia debía de ser puesto e marcha canto antes.

.

.

"_**Santo Arceus…" ¡Ya vienen! Los invasores están acá" **_La voz del paladín Sixto fue escuchada mientras avanzaba con su guardia hacia la sala del trono. _**"Majestades…el enemigo viene hacia acá."**_

.

.

Esta guardia de soldados era distinta a las que comúnmente formaban el ejército real. Sus uniformes y armaduras eran más propios de un campeón o un caballero, dignos combatientes que lucharían a lado de los paladines del alto mando de Hoen. Estos paladines eran los generales del rey y estaban ahora reunidos en el castillo, mas precisamente en la sala del trono.

Al entrar en dicha sala el paladín que traía su alerta se hizo escuchar. Los ahí presentes eran los generales del alto mando, a lado de la guarid real y en el centro de aquella sala soportada por columnas y adornada con bellos vitrales, el trono de los monarcas de Hoen.

.

.

"_**Mi lord."**_ Solicito llamar al monarca. _**"Rey Norman. El enemigo esta en puertas de castillo. Majestad, usted y la reina Caroline deben evacuar el castillo. Nosotros haremos lo posible por retrasarlos." **_

"_**Sixto…tranquilízate." **_Le llamo el mayor de los paladines, un hombre de mayor edad y que mostraba la experiencia de mil batallas. _**"Su majestad norman tiene la ultima palabra"**_

Ante su llamado el rey norman quien estaba sentado en su trono como dingo soberano se levanto de este y tomando la empuñadura de su espada la desenfundo de su vaina. Su amada reina Caroline de modo similar preparo su propia espada, aun cuando ella no había estado antes en batalla, tenia el mismo entrenamiento que su esposo y rey.

En tono neutral el monarca descendió de su trono seguido por su esposa y estuvo ante sus propios hombres. Reunido con ellos y preparado para batallar.

.

.

"_**Sixto. Se lo que sientes, pero no abandonare a mi gente."**_ Fueron as palabras del soberano. _**"ahora mas que nunca es mi deber estar a su lado y al lado de mi reino. De ser necesario. Caer con el"**_

"_**Señor…esta usted seguro de ello."**_ Esta vez fue la voz de su más joven paladina. Una guerrera de armadura aguamarina y cabello castaño oscuro. _**"Mi señora…usted también piensa quedarse"**_ Se dirigió ahora la reina Caroline.

"_**Phobe. Soy la reina de Hoen…mi deber es estar a lado de mi esposo y soberano. Ella admitió mas dispuesta que forzada, ella también lucharía y moriría por su patria." **_

"_**¡Drake!"**_ Llamo a su más viejo paladín.

"_**¡Señor!" **_

"_**Reúne a todos los hombres que puedas, a atrincheren este castillo. Nos rehuiremos aquí cuanto antes."**_ Dio su orden final.

.

.

Drake, el viejo paladín obedeció y con su guardia y los paladines salieron a cumplir la tarea designada. Siendo ahora la guardia real la custodia de los reyes presentes. Esto fue un momento en que ambos soberanos reflexionaron. Sabían que su deber era primero antes que sus vidas. Además siempre se tenía planeado una tregua o un pacto de cese al fuego.

Pero más que nada, le importaba mucho el estar seguro de que sus hijos, los herederos al trono puedan haber escapado con su guardia como se había acordado. Ambos reyes estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por su reino, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a sus hijos. Eso nunca, por ende que los habían llevado a por un pasaje secreto hacia una senda que debía de cubrir su escape de slatepor y perderse en los bastos bosques de su patria.

Aquello era mejor que ser victimas de los demonios que veían claramente con intenciones de arras, matar y ultrajar todo lo que puedan poner mano.

.

.

.

_**Sometimiento**_

.

.

.

Las últimas trincheras dentro del castillo habían caído ya. El aroma de la muerte se hacia asentar con fuerza en el mismo. Penetrando incluso sobre las puertas que separaban la sala del trono de aquella carnicería recién creada.

El cuerpo sin vida del ultimo guardia real cayo arrojado al suelo sin ningún cuidado, una sombre se vio acercarse a las puertas al trono. Muertos y escombros en la periferia se veían desplegar un patrón carmesí en todos lados.

Un golpe sordo y el retumbar de las puertas tomo a todos en salida respuesta. Los hombres y monarcas en ese recinto se prepararon, tres hombres cargaron el cañón y prepararon la mecha, lista a accionar el cañón apenas alguno de aquellos enemigos cruzase a perta. Los demás listos con sus armas de fuego y empuñadas sus espadas y porras, listos para dar batalla. Miraron como los golpes y estruendo en las puertas seguían constantemente y en duro ascenso.

A cada golpe Todos se encrespaban mas, a cada golpe el sudor en sus frentes escurría, a cada golpe los incomodos momentos que traspasaban entre un golpe y otro hacían esto tan extenuante y como impreciso. Fue en el último golpe que la peta cedió en parte y entonces…no hubo más golpes.

Todos los presentes quedaron ahí, esperando la acometida del enemigo, esperando para el momento de cruzar espadas y hacer destellar chispas con ellas. Pero nada de eso, fue mas ben el silencio que acontecía a la tragedia por desatarse.

.

.

_**¡Scrashhh¡**_

.

.

El sonido de los vitrales haciéndose añicos tomaron por sorpresa a todos mientras por esos ventanales en derredor y tras ellos aparecían los rayos del sol dejando ver a los mortales y anónimos enemigos que tanto mal y dolor habían hecho.

.

.

Eran grandes, de un tamaño considerable, enfundados en armaduras negras como la misma oscuridad que tato les rodeaba, parecían más demonios que personas pero cierto era que ello si eran personas de carne y hueso. Mas barbaros y despiadados que cualquier guerrero de Hoen.

Apenas los tuvieron a la mira y los guardia reales dispararon, todo se envolvieron en un fuego cruzado donde los hombres y agresores caían fulminados por la balas. Pero a otros esto les tomo por poca molestia, sus armaduras negras les protegían de los proyectiles. Y muchos lograron llegar al suelo para repartir muerte.

Paladines y guardias entablaron la batalla. Pero esto se volvió mas duro al ser derribadas las puertas para dar pasó a más atacantes. Todo ellos enfundados en aquellas armaduras de oscuridad. Pokemons se hicieron aparecer en poco tiempo pero su participación fue poca.

El acero y la pólvora se hicieron participes en esta lucha en la que tanto guardias como paladines, e incluso los mismos monarcas se vieron sobrepasados. Varios de los guardias fueron masacrados. Ya sea golpeado por las mazas de guerra, siendo aplastados por el volumen de las armaduras mismas que eles arrojaron, acuchillados o tajados por las espadas, mucho más grandes que las de los guardias.

Estos enemigos también poesía armas de fuego, y se hicieron desplegar por la fuerza de trabucos y bombardas, que literalmente eran cañones de mano y perfectas porras después de usarse. Uno de los enemigos tomo a un guari y lo arrojo hacia el suelo donde lo aplasto con su mazo, otro guardia disparo a uno de los oscuros, este cayo, pero otro agresor termino con el tirador de u duro golpe en la cabeza. Uno de los paladines fue derribado pero este arremetió su espada contra el agresor.

La batalla en esa sala fue en si, un resumen de lo que había acontecido aquel día de mal augurio. Los hombres cayeron hechos pedazos y las mujeres fueron la presa de aquellos demonios con aspecto humano. Los niños y pokemon serian el premio de guerra y con ellos el reino.

.

.

.

_**Pacto…**_

.

.

.

La campaña había sido corta pero extenuarte, sus hombres habían luchado y perecido como dignos guerreros, había perdido a muchos de sus combatientes pero el sabría como retribuir su servicio, y dignos funerales de verdadero soldados. Pero ahora eso era una de las muchas ideas y planes que tendría que debatir consigo mismo mientras se abría paso a través de los corredores de "su" nuevo castillo en dirección hacia la corte real. Sus botas masivas mismas de su armadura retumbaban con firme y duro marchar través del mármol del castillo. Los corredores eran dignos retratos de una verdadera masacre, sangre siendo pintada por doquier y muertos en todo el suelo a su alrededor. Debía de gozar y regocijarse con tal digno espectáculo que había logrado hacer en parte gracias a sus hombres.

Sus seguidores, los demás barbaros de armaduras negruzcas, le reverenciaron mientras seguía su caminar hacia el salón de la realeza, su nuevo trono y su nuevo reino..

Quien era el. Nada menos que el orquesta de esta trágica y terrible conquista, auto de las muertes de gentes y pokemons por igual. Él era un curtido guerrero de armadura negro rojizo. Carmín de su capa desplegaba larga sombra en su andar, broches de oro afianzaba la rebelde y rasgada tela belicosa a sus hombreras cuya firma eran similares a cabezas de arcanaites mostraban sonrisas furiosas, estos perros de acero de acero eran tan petrosos y aterradores que parecerían lanzar juego en cualquier instante.

Su armadura de cuerpo completo era completada por un casco de batalla cuya careta y yelmo parecían dar la forma o figura de un poderoso Charizard. Sus fauces abierta daban paso a la careta que cubría aquel rostro anónimo del cua sol el destello de sus ojos era visible por las ranuras del mismo casco. Esos ojos de tono negro azabache dejaban a la vista rápida, un tono de castaño oscuro tipo caoba o cedro. Pero fuese cual fuera su tono, lo cierto es que reflejaban la misma maldad que ahora degustaba la muerte y destrucción que veía como su obra. Y cometido esto satisfecho, enfilo a cruzar las derrumbadas puertas.

Fue mayor su alegría al ver a sus nuevos súbditos de rodillas y de ellos, el rey de este castillo; el hombre de fuerte porte, ahora de rodillas como un perro y con una daga a milímetros de su garganta. Pero de ahí la dicha fue ver a este derrotado monarca, no temblando y llorando como una mujer, sino mas bien desafiante y rencoroso en su mirar, claro esta que le encantaría acabar con su existencia si el sometido rey pudiera hacerlo. Mas su gracia fue saber que eso no pasaría…y con un aparente sonrisa vista en sus ojos avanzo hacia el derrotado soberano.:.

.

.

.

.

"_**¡POR EL EMPERADOR!"**_ fue el coro con el que los invasores recibieron al aparente líder. Este mismo personaje avanzo hacia los monarcas vencidos, su espada en la mano y su capa rojiza opacando la sangre vertida.

"_**Saludos debo a usted Rey Norman Balance…"**_ La sonora voz fue aumentada en su eco por el casco que aun no retiro para mostrar su rostro. _**"Esperaba algo mas ameno de alguien de la realeza de Hoen como usted y su adorable esposa…"**_siseo haciendo un acercamiento audaz hacia la reina que por cierto se mantenía cerca de su esposo tomada por otros de los esbirros del tirano emperador. _**"¿Es extraño…no le parece?"**_ Pregunto mientras miro de nuevo al monarca y después se dirigió hacia el trono del soberano para sentarse de un modo informal y con pesadez por el aburrimiento de no haber disfrutado u trato más ameno. _**"Usted es un hombre de edad…y viendo que su reina aun esta aquí a su lado…debería de intuir que al menos tuviesen un descendiente…ya saben un heredero legitimo al trono de este reino."**_ Termino de decir eso mientras hablaba aparentemente a nadie pero dirigiéndose siempre a la pareja real.

"_**Aun cuando tuviera un hijo o hija...jamás dejaría que cayera en tus garras…demonio…arg"**_ Fue sujetado con mayor firmeza y la navaja en su cuello se acercó con mayor rose.

"_**Demonio…oh..no, no no no no…su majestad…eso es algo muy grosero de su parte."**_ Se mofo mientras tomaba pie del trono y comenzaba a descender hacia donde los demás se hallaban. _**"Recuerde que no se encuentra en una posición cómoda como para insultar o denegar a una propuesta tan buena como la que le tengo."**_ Usando aquel habla tan pesado y artificial combinado con este modo sarcástico continúo. _**"con mi imperio creciendo a un ritmo tan rápido y constante…necesito de duques y feudos que mantengan control de las nuevas provincias…piénselo majestad…aun puede conservar su corona mientras se lo permito"**_

"_**Prefiero morir a ser uno de sus vasallos."**_ Fue la tajante negativa a as propuesta hecha por el malvado emperador.

"_**Eso es lo que me agrade de usted norman…no se ah desplomado a llorar y suplicar compasión…de todos los reyes que eh sometido anteriormente…parecían dispuestos a lo que fuese con tal de salvar su pellejo…eran como decirlo…patéticos"**_ En u intento inútil, trato de imitar los lloriqueos de algunos de esos bacalaos llorones pero solo consiguió una leve distorsión de su ya artificial voz sonora y metálica. Tosiendo un poco volvió a tomar su volumen de voz para proseguir su "charla" con el rey "_**Bueno gran rey…sigo viendo que a pesar de ser fuerte, ya estas viejo para tener hijos ahora…aun cuando te diese un harem dudo que podrías concebir un digno heredero…"**_ El emperador intentaba razonar…no le importaba acabar con el viejo monarca, pero la ida de un heredero era el premio especial para poder someterlo y con ello afianzar su dominio en esta tierra. "Bueno….supongo que no tendré otra que tomar mi espada y cumplirte la dicha de la muerte…"

.

.

Con su hoja ya empuñada, ordeno por un gesto a su servidor liberar al monarca, norman se vio libre y de inmediato se lanzo hacia el tirano quien por su gran poder y seguramente una edad mas joven lo atrapo, un golpe de aquel puño enguantado en anillos de acero, usando una reacción de su fuerza, un corte en la ceja el dolor del golpe dejo al viejo rey sin fuerza. Antes de poder hacer nada, fue apresado por la mano del tirano emperador…y encarándole viendo al rey con sus ojos ocultos…

.

.

"_**¿Que…eres…?"**_ Pregunto el rey incrédulo aun de lo que veía.

"_**El señor de la guerra."**_ Au visor se abrió parcialmente dejando al descubierto un barbilla forjada a golpes de matillo, densa y maciza de piel morena y de fuerte asentar….ahora la careta se haba vuelto una mascara que cubría la zona superior del rostro de su usuario salvo aquellos ojos marrones lleno de muerte. Con su espada en mano preparo su estocada final.

.

.

En auxilio del monarca vencido, una comitiva de esbirros leales a dicho emperador entraron con apresurado paso. Detuvieron su marcha y el aparente líder del grupo tomo palabra mientras se ponía de rodillas sin tener la dicha u honor de poder ver a su emperador.

.

.

"_**Perdone mi intromisión su grandeza…pero...traigo noticias de las avanzadas…"**_ Hizo su mensaje sonar en los presentes. Pareciera o no dicho mensaje hizo detener su actuar en el tirano que soltó al viejo rey para mostrarse mas interesado.

"_**En serio… ¿Que han encontrado?"**_

"_**La comitiva logro detener un carruaje escoltado que se dirigía hacia el sur…una aparente ruta secreta...pero fue hallado y asegurado, su botín…supongo que será de su agrado."**_

.

.

Los dos reyes apenas crédulos se miraron entre si, no podían creerlo. Los paladines cautivos…se mostraron perdido, defraudados acaso había terminado ya. El poderoso emperador ignorando sus gestos insignificantes medito un momento mientras volvía a encarar al vencido monarca. Esto no le era ajeno…cuando joven fue, sus ancestros habían ideado cientos de planes de escape o de escondites donde sus tesoros y armas o secretos pudieran estar a salvo. Ahora que su padre y eventualmente el habían asegurado un firme y fuerte estado…esa idea había pasado a segundo termino.

En este caso, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, seguramente los reyes habían ideado alejar su riqueza de manos de los nuevos conquistadores. De seguro aquel convoy traería la corona, joyas de alto valor, telas ostentosa hechura…patrimonios y tesoros familiares o incluso…

.

.

_**¡Suéltame…monstruo! ¡Quítenme las manos de encima!**_

.

.

Estas palabras expresadas con fuerza y enojo por una voz que en un tono mas amable se escucharía igual al de los ángeles llamo la atención del despiadado dictador quien al mirar de nuevo hacia la salida observo como dos de su esbirros traían cargando de los brazos a una joven doncella. La cautiva era el botín de guerra capturado en aquella diligencia.

Como un caballero que también era, el anónimo líder tierno miro hacia la jovencita que era llevada ante su presencia. Una risa malvada propia de su dueño con ligero volumen se desato conforme posaba sus oscuros ojos penetrantes aun a través de las hendiduras de su casco, sobre la figura frágil y delicada que era aquella joven aun en su adolescencia.

Primero se poso en su fino y delgados pies, blanquinoso y frágiles como de cristal…degustaría poder tomarlos entre sus callosas y toscas manos a fin de deleitarse con el fino tacto de esa piel mas suave que algodón…luego sus piernas las cuales delgas pero firmes eran una guía que le llevo a admirar sus caderas entalladas por aquel vestido de real porte de un blanco inocente y puro. Seguramente aquella flor aun era un capullo que le hacia falta madurar pero que de seguro brindaría la dicha y placer de cualquier botón vivaz y expendido. Su vientre delgado y bien detallado con sus piernas de forma guiada más su mirar hacia arriba.

Su dolor más atronador fue cuando poso sus ojos sobre el pecho de la joven doncella. El estilo del vestido, con ese encaje podía dejar el escote a la poca imaginación de que aquel busto era el que atributos más dignos y confortables resultarían ser…mas allá de cualquier otro que recordase. Penurias menores fueron el ascenso por sus hombros desnudos y pálidos, su cuello libre y dejando ya una grandiosa vista del prestigiado botín que había obtenido.

El demonio de la lujuria rugió dentro de su ser cuando admiro por primera vez aquellos labios rosado claro que carnosos invitaban a probarlos, sus mejillas sonrosadas mas allá de lo que el maquillaje podía lograr quizá siendo clara seña de que la chica se sentía avergonzada por el espectáculo que provocaba en aquellos monstruos de deseos oscuros y hambre de carne humana.

Sus ojos ahora eran verdadero zafiros de tono azulado cristalino que debido a lagrimas que esforzaba por ocultar conformaban un vitral divino que rivalizaría con cualquier e gema preciosa que hubiese en este reino. Sus cabellos castaños eran conformados en dos largos mechones que claramente tomaban forma e cuando descendían a ser olientes y finos telares. En resumen era la mayor admiración que un hombre podía tener…casi un ángel inocente y pura. Sinceramente la gema perfecta.

Aun incrédulo de la suerte que tenia, el malvado tirano avanzo con lento paso en una actitud que rivalizaría con la de una fiera a punto de saltar sobre su indefensa presa. Algo debía de reconocer en su segundo escudriño que hizo en e cuello de la doncella. Un collar de plata…plata. Incluso la mejor amante solo estaría relegada a uno de bronce. Una nueva reina usaría uno de oro, pero el viejo rey ya tenia una reina…de hecho era similar a esta doncella. Oh….que sorpresa hizo sonreír al malvado demonio.

.

_**.**_

"_**Princesa…" **_Se acercó mas a la doncella que fue liberada de sus captores, y en vista del escudriño o el temor que representaba ese alguien que la veía. Congelada quedo ahí siendo su mirar, de autentica vergüenza y pena.

"_**¡Aléjate de ella monstruo!"**_ La voz en grito de la reina Caroline protesto…norman intento levantarse pero fue puesto en el suelo por un revés de uno de los soldados infernales que ahí sitiaban la sala.

"_**¡Padre! ¡Madre!"**_ La joven doncella testigo de lo que aconteció, salió en su auxilio, luchado por evitar llorar…pero era un esfuerzo casi sobre humano. La joven logro acercarse lo suficiente para auxiliar a su madre a sostener a su padre que luchaba por mantenerse firme, pero con los goles acometidos a su persona esto era difícil para el. En medio de sus lagrimas la joven doncella miro al monstruo que ahora era se nuevo rey. _**"Por favor…majestad…usted se ah apoderado de nuestro reino…tome todo lo que quiera pero por favor perdone nuestras vidas…"**_ suplicaba entre llantos incontrolables. _**"Solo exílienos y eso será todo. Mi padre ya no es una amenaza para usted."**_

.

.

La risa onda y profunda esta vez sin el eco artificial que producía la careta tomo por sorpresa a la doncella y a sus padres así como a los compatriotas presentes. El emperador parecía divertido con este acto de misericordia suplicada.

.

.

"_**Valerosa propuesta jovencita, pero dudo que eso sea posible…veras mi querida niña. Tu padre aun en el exilio, podría levantar un ejército rebelde si se alía con mis enemigos. Eso es algo que no me lo puedo permitir."**_ Le dijo el tirano de armadura negra. "_**El modo mas simple de disponer de una serpiente es como decirlo…ah si. Cortando su cabeza." **_Chasqueo sus dedos a lo cual uno de sus esbirros tomo al caído rey arrebatándolo de los brazos de su esposa e hija para ponerlo en posición de ejecución.

"_**¡No…por favor no!"**_ La joven chica corrió hacia el tirano acorazado y tirándose a sus pies se sujeto de su rodilla derecha donde apoyo su cabeza. "Por favor gran Rey...por favor perdone la vida de mi padre. Debe haber alguna manera de salvar su vida y la de mi madre…por favor hare lo que sea." Llorando la pobre muchacha suplico al demonio quien levantando su cabeza a mirar a Norman y luego a su soldado que esperaba la orden de ejecución con su hoja levantada.

"_**Bueno….podría haber algo…que podrías hacer por mi querida…"**_ Mirando con esperanza e sus cristalinos ojos ella miro al hombre para después reafirmar su voluntad.

"_**¡Si! Lo que tu quieras pero por favor…perdone la vida de mi familia, de mi gente." **_

"_**Quizá suene alentador pero…que mejor manera de afianzar la perpetuidad de tu familia así como mi poder asegurado en este reino….que con una unión formal."**_ La princesa miro con horror al monstruo que decía estas palabras. _**"Seguro que ya tienes edad suficiente para ser desposada. Un matrimonio entre nosotros afianzaría mi aceptación por tu gente y un gobierno estable…"**_ Estaba claro que degustaba de aterrar más a la pobre niña. _**"Cásate conmigo…"**_ Fue más una orden que una pregunta.

.

.

La doncella castaña de ojos zafiro se alejó por reflejo del tirano. Quedo sentada con sus manos hacia atrás intentando alejarse pero inmóvil y asustada por lo que oía. Ella no quería estar con ese monstruo. Ni siquiera tenia forma humana y bajo esa armadura oscura seguramente una abominación esperaba a revelarse. Eso no le agradaba pero de inmediato la idea de condenar a su familia a muerte la detuvo de huir.

.

.

"_**No lo hagas linda…"**_ La voz de Norman fue en su auxilio. _**"Querida…hija No tienes que hacerlo. Tu madre y yo hemos vivido dignamente…no mereces perder tu vida por nosotros, no tienes por qué escuchar a ese demonio. No lo hagas..."**_ Los reyes estaban indignados, antes que nada eran padre y no podían permitir que su hija mayor fuera a desposarse con ese tirano para hacer de ella su mascota y trofeo que ostentar. Preferían morir que ver a su hija volverse una esclava del mal.

"_**Admirable comentario mi rey. Mis respetos hacia usted y su reina. Sin embargo…si ustedes están en descuerdo…"**_ Levanto una de sus manos enguantadas para dar la señal de ejecución, sin embargo el verdugo nunca vio su orden declarar. Puesto que dos manos pequeñas y decías de un pálido teñir sujetaron el guante de cuero y metal para bajarlo en tono neutral. La joven doncella llevo la mano hacia su rostro, y una vez a su alcance, beso el dorso de esta. Unos besos mas y luego comenzó a acariciar aquella monstruosa mano con sus mejillas mojadas por sus constantes lagrimeos…

"_**Mi lord..."**_ Dijo la joven dama_**… "Yo me casare con usted."**_ Dijo entre sollozos y valor sacado de la desesperación. A todo esto. El malvado emperador rio satisfecho de su actuar y en burla les restregó su nuevo trofeo a los dos reyes que rompían en llanto y pena después del tono burlón con el que el tirano los perdono.

.

.

En un nuevo acatar, sus soldados demoniacos tomaron a los prisioneros y a los reyes vencidos y los llevaron con paso constante hacia las mazmorras del castillo. Este palacio de poder ahora tenia un nuevo rey, y pronto una reina.

Permitió a la joven ir a despedir a sus padres pro al ver el abuso de su tiempo, ordeno llevárselos de una vez. Dejando a la princesa sola y desdichada. Ella cayo de rodillas y llorar magramente.

.

.

"_**Ven aquí mi querida prometida."**_ El demonio le ordeno a lo cual la desgraciada princesa se levanto lento y volvió hacia su presencia con la cabeza baja por su vergüenza.

"_**Aww no seas miserable querida niña."**_ El tomo con su tosca mano la barbilla de cristal de la muchacha y lento y suave la levanto a que le mirase. _**"Eres tan linda e inocente, una verdadera doncella. Serás una novia digna."**_ Reparo unos momentos… _**"Apuesto que mas de alguno te pretenderá." **_

"_**Por favor…dígame…"**_ Fueron las palabras entrecortadas que la pobre chica logro articular. _**"El príncipe Drew…el esta…"**_ Ella o quería decirlo, pero temía por la vida de aquel que deba ser su cónyuge. De ser posible quizá tendría una oportunidad…

"_**Descuida pequeña. El murió con honor…"**_ fue lo que le dijo. Era mentira. El vanidoso llorón intento sobornarle diciéndole donde había partido la diligencia, en consecuencia dando santo y seña de lo que fue su plan de huida a cambio de perdonar su vida. El emperador quizá era un demonio o un monstruo, pero hasta e tiene el honor de ser firme aun en el final. La cabeza del príncipe será la primera que se desharía por el bien de su futura esposa.

.

.

Al recibir la pésima noticia y desconociendo que ese infame la había cambiado por su pellejo, la pobre doncella rompió en llanto de nueva cuenta. Tirándose al suelo de rodillas a llorar. El la miro y por un momento se sintió distinto no le gusto nada deleitarse con este dolor en ella. Así que colocándose con una rodilla en el suelo y siendo aun gigante para la pequeña le encaro, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y desabrochando los seguros retiros su casco siendo de momento el desconocido ver de su rostro.

.

.

"No espero tu perdón…solo tu tolerancia. No quiero verte llorar pequeña niña." Tomo las manos de la chica y con ella la joven siguió con la vista hasta donde las manos se detuvieron, de frente al hasta ahora desconocido. Su rostro era humano, hasta donde se veía era tan mortal como ella. De hecho era joven mayor que ella claro estaba pero joven, e piel morena y marcas en su rostro que podían ser de nacimiento y o bien de batalla. Sus ojos castaños oscuros eran fijos y llenos de maldad pero también de cierto deje de humanidad. Su cabello negro azabache era corto y con un leve flequillo que cubría parte de su frente. A todo esto él le llamo preguntándole esto:

"_**Si tan solo supiese tu nombre…"**_

"_**May Balance…" **_Fue lo que le dijo la doncella algo pasiva y a la vez perdida en esos ojos despiadados y a la vez sensibles

"_**Ash Magnus…"**_ Fue su respuesta.

_**¿FIN?**_

.

.

.

**Bueno en realidad no lo se. Este trabajo fue ideado para presentar una vista Advance que no siempre suele aparecer por estos lados a ver si les pareció una buena idea. En l caso de mi amiga Haruka Evans espero este one shot cumpla las expectativas que estabas buscando y en parte te inspiren a hacer una historia de ello. Por ahora si lo hay dejo buena parte de la obra en tus mano, espero de verdad te haya sido una buena inspiración, y sino bueno al menos un aporte Advance. Que si es posible se pueda llevar al fic. **

**Bien amigos este es su regalo de Reyes yo me retiro Estaremos en contacto**

**Sato Vampire Fuera.**


End file.
